Invitation
by Higuchimon
Summary: [12 stories LJ Challenge, one-shot, Otogi x Honda/Honda x Otogi, Chaseshipping] Silly Honda. Doesn't he know that being asked in for coffee means an invitation to the bedroom? Especially when it's Otogi doing the asking.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** Invitation  
**Word Count:** 2,360  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Otogi Ryuuji x Honda Hiroto  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 12_stories challenge.  
**Summary:** Silly Honda. Doesn't he know that being asked in for coffee means an invitation to the bedroom? Especially when it's Otogi doing the asking.

* * *

"So, tell me again, why you don't want to ride on my cycle?" Honda asked as he checked over his helmet one more time. He wasn't looking at Otogi. The game designer smirked to himself; he was certain that he knew why Honda wasn't checking him out. At least not right now. Oh, sure, someone watching might think it was because Honda wanted to be certain his equipment was in good shape. Otogi Ryuuji knew much, much better.

Otogi twirled a lock of coal-black hair around one finger before he said anything in answer to his not-boyfriend, not-lover, and just a few steps above friend. It would have been an even bet on what anyone else watching would've thought about the movement as he made it. Some might've said that he was only doing it for the looks of it. Some might have thought he was thinking about the question. Otogi himself knew that the answer was both. He preferred to be efficient, after all. He hadn't asked what Honda might think.

"Because motorcycles stink," he said at last, wrinkling his nose at the thought of it. "They've got that repulsive _gas_ and _oil_ all over them. And they're dirty." Not that he couldn't afford to have his clothes cleaned professionally, and usually did, but that wasn't the point.

Honda snorted, still checking over his helmet. "That's part of taking care of them." He started towards the door, shrugging some. "But that's the only way I can take you home, you know that."

"I could always call up _my_ car," Otogi retorted even as he got to his feet. As much as he would protest, they both knew that it was a foregone conclusion from the start. When he came to see Honda, he went back to his place on Honda's cycle. There were reasons behind that, of course. But those reasons would come into play later. Once they got _back_ to his place. Eventually. Maybe not today. Maybe not the next time. But eventually.

The brunet only snorted once again at Otogi's not-quite-a-threat. He knew the situation as well as Otogi. The whole conversation had been repeated between them more and more often over the last few months. In the beginning, Otogi was certain he'd meant the words, and a part of him still did.

After all, if you got dirty, you had to take your clothes off, right?

After all, he'd had to get his clothes off and deal with the problem that being pressed up against Honda on that cycle caused more and more frequently. The right time hadn't come yet, otherwise he wouldn't have had to resort to his usual practices. They'd obviously both already made the decision about it, and were just taking their time getting there. Or even acknowledging it completely.

_Taking my time. When do I do that?_ More often than most people thought, really. After all, he'd semi-stalked Yuugi from the sidelines for over a year before he'd made his move back in their second year of high school. He'd watched and learned his enemy's weaknesses, and he was doing the same thing now with Honda. Only the eventual results differed. The methods were more or less the same.

Honda's apartment was in a reasonably good district of Domino City, though it didn't quite measure up to Otogi's own place. Among the group of them, Otogi's was probably the most expensive. They didn't actually count Kaiba's mansion whenever they were checking out each other's places, of course. Otogi didn't care if the Kaiba mansion was bigger than his. He got something that he was certain Kaiba didn't: laid.

Somewhere in his apartment was a list of everyone he'd ever had any kind of sex with, organized not just by who, but which type and how many times within each type. Otogi didn't really organize much in his life, being more spontaneous by nature, but he kept the list anyway, and kept back-up copies of it. If anyone was ever going to try to tarnish his reputation, he wanted to have the facts of the situation ready at hand.

He still didn't have Honda on the list at all, yet. And he mentally stressed that _yet_ as they headed down out of the third floor apartment and to where Honda's cycle waited for them. He fully intended to fix that, sooner or later. Just which kind of sex and how often he hadn't made up his mind yet. But it would happen. Maybe even tonight. Otogi went by his instincts for his sex life, and right now, those instincts were leading him towards himself and Honda doing _something_.

He wrinkled his nose as they got close to the cycle. He hadn't been lying about the smell, either. Even with the ultimate results that he had in mind, that he'd made up his mind would happen for over a month now, there were times when he wondered if it was worth it.

All things considered, he knew it would be for _Honda_. After all, Honda would be having sex with him. But would it be the same for him? Hard to say. He hadn't checked out Honda's sexual history, except to be certain that the chances of disease were as low as possible. This was the modern age, after all. You couldn't be too careful.

"When are you going to get around to getting that spare helmet?" Otogi asked as Honda got on the cycle and got it ready to go. There was more than enough traffic so Honda wouldn't be going too fast, so the risk of getting his head cracked open was minimal. Still, he would've preferred something to protect himself if necessary.

"I had it. Johji threw up in it last week." Honda made a face at the mention of his annoying nephew. Otogi had met Johji before and wasn't eager to repeat the experience, even if it were only at secondhand via a helmet.

"Then don't get me killed. I'd rather not haunt the little bastard." Otogi flashed one of his best grins as he settled onto the cycle behind Honda, wrapping his arms around the brunet's rock-solid waist. This was one of the reasons he didn't really mind riding on Honda's cycle. He got to hold onto Honda, and the grip was _delightful_.

Once they were both situated on there, Honda pulled away from where he parked and drove down the road. The afternoon traffic was just thick enough so he couldn't zoom along at top speed and just thin enough so the wind whipped hard at both of them. Otogi's ponytail lifted a little in the wind, some of the stray strands caressing his neck teasingly. He'd have to see if Honda was any good at brushing hair once they were at his place. After all, this ride was why it was going to be messed up anyway.

For the first time that day, if all went well, after all. And if it happened again, then he'd get Honda to brush it out all over again.

Otogi clung to Honda, leaning forward just enough so he could breathe in the faint hints of cologne the other wore. He was certain he recognized the brand, but he couldn't remember the name in specific. Regardless, he liked it, and he liked it on Honda even more.

Trying to remember the name kept his attention focused long enough for them to get back to his place. If he'd had a helmet, Otogi would've focused his attention on the first stages of seduction. Since that wasn't the case, he'd done his best to keep himself in one piece by not distracting Honda. Now that that was over…it was time to move on to phase two.

"Want to come on up for a cup of coffee before you go?" Otogi asked, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't quite as badly tangled as he'd expected. That conditioner he used was working perfectly.

Honda looked as if he might turn the offer down, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

_Score._

Otogi led the way up to his penthouse, making small talk along the way, mostly circling around Yuugi's latest tournament victory and how Otogi's own finances were going, with the occasional foray into the fact Honda hadn't ever dated anyone four times in a row in the last six months, and that Otogi hadn't either. Otogi thought he'd made his intentions very plain, especially when he pinned Honda to the back wall of the elevator and kissed him quite, quite thoroughly.

Timing was everything, in games and in life, and he decided in the space of one heartbeat that the right time was _now_.

Shocked brown eyes stared up at him when he broke the kiss. Otogi only grinned and licked his lips. Honda had tasted just as good as he'd hoped he would. "Any more questions?" he asked, his voice pitched low and teasingly. Honda blinked a few more times, confusion now replacing shock, as well as a hint or two of disbelief.

"Just another notch on the bed, huh?" Honda asked. Otogi suspected there was supposed to be some kind of anger in his voice. Or at least that was what Honda wanted there to be. What _he_ heard was desire, and Otogi liked that. They were virtually two opposite ends of the spectrum here, one of them solidly entrenched in the mundane world of classes, jobs, and eventual marriage to some nice girl, with two kids and a little apartment of their own, while the other still kept up his researches into the Games of Darkness, wondered sometimes if Atemu really _was_ gone, and kept his attention on that Academy that Kaiba had built, since one of the dorms had something to do with the games as well.

"You've got something against that?" Otogi taunted, licking his lips once again, wanting to get every little bit of Honda that he could. "I don't ask for anything more, and you don't need anything more, do you?" He wasn't asking, true, but that didn't mean he wouldn't accept it should it be offered. Nor did he really think that Honda _would_ offer. But if he did…

Honda kept on staring at him, and Otogi wished that he knew how to read minds, just to get some idea of what was really going on in there. He knew enough about _how_ Honda thought to pick out what he was feeling from small signals. But the exact words, and what he'd do with what he was thinking, that evaded him.

So he did what he could to guide that thinking in the way he really wanted it to go. "It's entirely up to you, Honda." He turned towards the elevator doors as the elevator itself came to a stop and the doors slid open. "Better make up your mind pretty fast." He didn't exactly say that he could call someone else in a heartbeat, but he knew that he could. And Honda knew it too. And _he_ knew that _Honda_ knew.

All of which meant that when he stepped out of the elevator, Honda was only a step or two behind him, and Otogi didn't bother to conceal his smirk. He had been quite certain that Honda had understood everything all along. The decision _had_ been made. Now it was time to implement it.

"You've sure got a lot of nerve," Honda said as Otogi got his door open. "What would you have done if I'd said no and gone home?"

Otogi turned his head towards him slightly as he stepped inside. "I hope you don't expect me to tell you that I'd cry and beg you to stop and come back to me."

Honda rolled his eyes. "If you did, you'd never see me again." As soon as the door was closed all the way, he had Otogi pinned against it firmly, and returned the kiss that Otogi had given him in the elevator, a kiss that was just as rough and hard as he himself was, and Otogi savored it before he began to kiss back. He could tell just by this alone that it _was_ going to be worth it.

Otogi managed to get one hand down to the lock and activated it, glad that modern locks didn't need keys, only a fingerprint. He was also glad that they didn't need voices, since his lips and tongue were occupied at the moment, and he didn't really feel like stopping long enough to tell a door to lock itself.

There wasn't really anything that either of them needed to say now. Everything had already _been_ said, more than enough times. Otogi pushed Honda back, but not too far. As much fun as it was to make out against the door, there was somewhere else that was even more entertaining, and it wasn't that far away. "My room," he declared, crafting the words as both a purr and a promise.

Honda moved right along with him, not wanting him to get away now that they'd finally taken that last step. Neither of them knew, nor really cared, if this would be a brief fling for a few weeks or months, a one-night stand, or the start of something more. It was enough that it would happen.

When he saw into the bedroom, Honda couldn't help but grin a little. The bed itself was huge, larger than what he'd expected even a king size one to be, covered in pillows and blankets of matching shades and a comfortableness that was all but visible. He wasn't paying much attention to anything other than that, other than to Otogi.

"You always do have the best, don't you?" Honda asked, raising one eyebrow. The heat hadn't diminished between them; it had only taken a brief breather. A very brief one.

Otogi only grinned back before he closed the door and started over towards Honda, amusement and lust gleaming sharply in his eyes. "So glad you realized that." He pulled Honda closer for yet another kiss before he whispered, "And I hope you're ready to be had by me."

**The End**


End file.
